


Nancy Drew Video Game Characters x Reader Inserts

by Naruko885



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nancy is not taking over this book, Nancy’s actually kind good?, Teen Romance, Teenagers, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: Multiple one-shots and Two-Shots of reader inserts with different characters from all of the Nancy Drew games!Requests/Suggestions:Open
Relationships: Henry Bolet Jr./Reader, Mel Corbalis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Mel Corbalis x Fem!Reader:Milk & Cookies

The cold weather that seemed to surround Waverly Academy seemed to fade over the passing days of winter break. Do to the local snowy weather that caused long snow days and weather warnings, in most of the students at Waverly's cases they where unable to make it back home for the break. Some where able to make it back before the weather unexpectedly hit hard, sadly in the case of Mel Corbalis, that was not the case.

Sadly do to all the questioning by the police she had missed the clear window to leave. She had felt bad for the first day or two but after some thought she realized that she really didn't have to much of a reason to actually go back home. She talked regularly with her parents and grandparents and after a call they seemed to understand the situation. She had left our most of the whole "the girl in the room next to me almost killed my roommate and then tried to kill the undercover detective that came to uncover it."

It wasn't really something you should bring up in a phone conversation.

The only ones who seemed to be stuck besides her at the school where the newly discovered twins who didn't want to go home in the first place,Paige who never came out of her room but at night anyway. Everyone else had been able to go home.

The now quite halls had brought a kind of joy to the gothic teen. She was now able to venture out of the hall without running into anyone or being questioned as to what she was doing. The long sigh that left her lips was of pure happiness. She smiled at the thought of being able to go get snacks or just sit in the entry way to relax without getting stares and whispers.

Less then a week after the break started did she use this to her advantage. Creeping out of her room one afternoon to take a break from practicing a new piece on her cello, she walked to the snack bar and grabbed a cookie and a glass of milk before deciding to sit in the entry way. She walked down the hall and slowly passed the piano that sat in the entryway room. 

Taking a moment she took a seat in one of the near by red plush seats that decorated the wall. She sighed as she got herself comfortable in the soft seat. Her eyes glanced around the room before settling her gaze on the clear see though doors in-front of her. The snow was thicker then yesterday, but not enough for a school wide weather warning. She would have been alerted if it was worth one. 

Her eyes lingered as she watched the snow slowly fall outside, her eyes growing a bit weary as she watched in peaceful silence. Her eyes only focused when her eyes caught a small blur of moving outside the doors. 

There couldn't be anyone out their at this time. Everyone else was locked up in their rooms or gone. Before she could do anything her pocket buzzed making her look down at her pants pocket. She reached for her phone and pulled it out finding she had revived a message from the school mobil text blog. Eyes squinting she read " New grounds keeper on campus over break, she's transferring over the break to take a class over the next semester. Please be nice to her if you see her in the halls!" Mel rolled her eyes at this. It must have been Pidge who had sent that one. No one ever cared enough to say "be nice" to anyone at the school, let alone anyone new.

The loud bang of the door being opened from the front entrance made Mel tear her eyes away from her phone. Looking up all she could make out was someone shaking off a huge sheet of white snow onto the Waverly rug. It seemed to make a large pile on the floor before the person was completely done shaking it all off. They made a small sigh before taking off their large coat and hat, wrapping the hat into the coat and folding it into their arms.

Mel could only say her lips grew dry and her heart speed up as she looked at the girl in front of her.

The way her hair was sprinkled with white that glistened for a moment before being shaken out of H/C locks. Her eyes a dull/bright E/C that lingered on the floor for a moment as she shook the snow from her hair. 

Mel could only watch as the other girls cheeks grew red as she realized someone was there. She seemed to be more embarrassed over making as mess then of Mel actually staring her down.

The girls voice was quite but sweet as she walked over to Mel and smiled at her before saying "I am very sorry to disturb you. I was under the impression that no one was her but a few staff members. I'm very sorry if I disturbed your quite time you had clearly been having before I had barged in like that." Her eyes trailed to the table in front of Mel, the half eaten cookies and half glass of milk still sat on the table.

It was Mel's turn to blush as she realized that she herself had been caught.

Her kid like snacking was a bit of a embarrassment to her. It just didn't suit her personality. Mostly at this school where everyone talked about everything and everybody. Not to mention that most people at this school just didn't like her.

Mel simple replayed back "It's fine. Just didn't think anyone would be out in that weather at this time of day. And your right, half way, only a few students are still at the school. But honestly they are all shut ins so I doubt you will be seeing or hearing them during the break. A teacher or two are still hanging around I think." The girl smiled and nodded.

The room grew quite again as both of the girls kinda fidgeted, Mel in her seat and the girl with her hands.

The girl seemed to take the silence as a sign to leave the other girl alone to finish her snack. Before she could get to far, Mel had stud up and grabbed the plate of cookies off the table saying a bit louder "Hey uh, if you want you can stay and hang out for a minute. I'm not going back to my room for a while." The other girl turned around and cocked her head a bit before giving a short laugh and walking back over. Her hand grazed the plate and picked up a chocolate chip cookie before plopping down on the couch next to Mel's seat.

Mel sat back down and eat a cookie herself. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before stammering out " The names M-Mel, Mel Corbalis by the way. Should have introduced myself the moment you came in." The other girl smiled back and giggled before waving her off replying back with "It's ok! I should have introduced myself as well. It's so cold out there that I guess I was having a kind of brain freeze." 

Mel rolled her eyes, it was cute, stupid but cute non the less. The girl wiped her hands on her pants leg before holding out a hand to Mel saying "The names F/N, F/N L/N, it's nice to meet you Mel."

Mel took the hand gently and shook it with her own tiny smile.

Mel could only hope that this friendship would turn out good.

______Time Skip_____

Mel's original though was correct, in a way. 

Within the next month she had gained a new friend and everything was going great. It was amazing to have such a nice person like F/n waking around the empty school together. She showed her all around the school, including all the little hiding places she had found since being at the school for so long. The two laughed and listened to music together. The small knocks to her door in the mornings, wanting to sit and listen to her new music sheets she was practicing. Or the nights she would sneak F/n into her room so they could have sleep overs.

By the time school was back on session, Mel and F/n where in to deep to stop what they had started.

And that is the very reason to why they where doing what they where at that very moment. 

Mel's lips pressed harder onto F/n, their teeth clashing for a moment before a rhythm was made. Mel's hands laced though F/n locks as F/n griped onto her sweater. They had been doing this for the past 3 months. Sneaking out of their separate door rooms to meet in the court yard under the tree. Whispers passed though the dark and silent breathless kisses passed between the two.

Mel had made it clear that the only way they could keep their relationship going was to keep it a secret until the end of the year and they graduated. There for sneaking around outside the school was the only way to have much needed alone time for the to teens. Mel had missed holding F/n, being able to touch her soft skin and give her feather light kisses in the middle of the night in her room. 

Their lips pulled apart as they panted trying to get air back onto their lungs. Mel ran a finger over the other girls parted lips for a moment. Her forehead pressed to hers as she whispered out.

"Leave with me after graduation. Come back home with me. Meet my family and travel with me. We can go anywhere we want." She hummed as she felt the other girl push against her. Her fingers running along Mel's clothed back. 

"If I do go with you, we can tell everyone about this, about us?" Her voice barley heard. Mel creased her cheek. Mel opened her eyes a bit more, staring at the girl in front of her. Her cheeks bright from the lack of oxygen from a minute ago, her E/c almost sparkled in the moonlight casted into the small court yard. The tree shadow casted perfect against her back. 

She was star-stunning.

Her lips pulled into a tight smile as she said " We can tell everyone, we can even shout it from the roof tops for all I care. As long as your with me while we do it, I'm up for it." 

Mel was only soft for one person and it was her. She was the only one who could make her heart beat in her chest like this. The only one who could make her smile like she was on this very moment. She was to soft for this girl, and she knew it. 

It would only be a matter of time before she completely caved for this girl. She could no longer act like she was so dark and scary. Because there was one person out there who knew she wasn't so bad, that's she wasn't so weird and creepy like most of the other girls said at this scene. She wasn't hard and cold all the time. 

Mel could only sigh as she closed her eyes once again and leaned into the girl. Her nose brushed against the crook of her neck. Her hands brushing F/n cheeks before she leaned up to look up at her.

Her eyes gave a rolls as she realized that this was all she had wanted. 

Lips brushing against soft warm lips once again. The corner of her mouth turning up into a sweet smile as she sighed into the kiss.

This was pure bliss.


	2. Henry Bolet Jr x Fem!Reader:Gumbo

The dark streets of New Orleans where just as wet and rainy as the first day Henry had gotten off the plan that had brought him here. That had been months ago though. Now he could only stare outside the glass doors beyond the study. He had actually been quite reluctant to let Nancy leave so soon after everything was uncovered about his uncle's death and will. Nancy had left not long after and with her she took Summer as well, the day before Nancy had left Summer had called.

Besides the pounding of rain outside the house, Summers voice yelled out thought the phone that pushed against one of his ears "We are done! I should have left you a long time ago but this whole thing with your uncle has shown me that you truly can't take care of me! You don't buy me new shoes or clothes, you don't take me out, you do nothing! Don't call me again we are over!" The click of the other end of the line made his hand fall with the phone. 

All he could do was stare at the phone that now laid in his lap.

His fists clenched as he finally broke. His heart pounded as his chest shook, and his lip trembled. His eyes squeezed shut as he let a sob rake though his chest.

Before he knew it, he was curled into his chair crying as Nancy held him against her side as she let him sob into her shirt. Her hands rubbing up a down his back.

His ugly cry's filled the small office space as he let his emotions out.

He just wanted love.

The rain had slowed the following day and Nancy had begged him, no dragged him with her to go down town. It was her last night in the city and she wanted to do everything. She had told him that her friend Bess had been staying across from the little nic-nack shop he had actually sold some of his uncle stuff to. She claimed it was a coincidences, but he really couldn't tell by the way she had said it. 

It was wet and cold and he really couldn't believe that he had been talked into coming out in such weather without a jacket of all things. He actually enjoyed the weather here but he didn't like when there where man whole size puddles lining every street.

Nancy had claimed that Bess had talked about non stop on the phone this little food truck across the street from her hotel room. She had raved that it had the best gumbo she had ever had. Henry had rolled his eyes at this but let the girl go on about it for a while. New Orleans was known for its gumbo and Henry had been raised here for a small portion of his life. Besides all the camps he was sent off to after going to live with his uncle that is.

Nancy brought him out of his own thoughts as she pointed to a older building that they where coming close to. Explaining that it was most likely the hotel Bess had talked about on the phone. As they got closer he took a better look around, his hands shoved deep into his black jean pockets.

Coming to a stop Nancy pulled out her phone calling Bess to let her know the two of them where outside waiting. His eyes looked around the street for a moment. Only a few people walked the dark street that night, most likely do to the chance of another rain storm on the coming horizon. It always seemed to rain harder at night too. Most of the street lamps where off but one or two lining the street.

The food truck across the street seemed to give off the most light on the block. The sound of jazz music quietly played from the speakers of the truck. 

He gave a small smile at that.

A moment later he turned around back to his side of the street when he heard a loud set of giggles coming from behind him. A blond girl he could only assume was Bess hugged Nancy as they laughed together. The two talked for a minute before all three of them crossed the street.

"This place has the best Gumbo! When I first got here I tried it and it was amazing. Honestly I have mostly just been eating the food from her since I got here." Bess said. 

As they crossed the road and stepped onto the sidewalk, the first thing he noticed was the pair of legs from infront of the food truck.

The person was covered half way by the frill tarp over the front of the truck, only letting him see the short/long legs and beginning of a summer dress. For a moment he froze as he watched the person tippy toe to the counter. It was kinda cute to watch the person bob up and down.

One of his eyes twitched as he got a better look at what the person was doing.

The person was a girl who looked around his age, her E/C eyes focused on what she was doing. Which was in Henry's on words, dumping a half bottle of hot sauce into a small cup of gumbo. Her small hand hit the bottle multiple times, basically emptying it into the little bowl of gumbo.

Before her could stop himself, he said out loud "Would you like some gumbo with your hot sauce or hot sauce with your gumbo?" His pale cheeks turned a deep pink as he realized how loud her had actually said that. The girl looked up and over at him.

She looked at him, her E/C eyes staring right into his own blue ones, before slapping the bottle again putting more of its contents into her food. 

"Hot sauce with the gumbo my dude. It's not real gumbo if it doesn't have half a bottle of hot sauce in it." Nancy and Bess just snickered from the sidelines as they watched. Henry could only scratch his neck. This girl definitely didn't hold back.

Her lips curled up as she spooned the gumbo into her mouth. She'd cheeks brightened as she smiled after scarfing most of it down in a few bites. Nancy, Bess and Henry stepped up and put their order in before stepping back from the truck. After a few minutes of mutual conversation, the three of them had introduced themselves to the girl and had a few laughs as they waited for their food to come out. 

Henry gave a small smile at the girl. Her big round eyes that seemed to give a glint of mystery to them as she peered back at him. He could tell she had a thing for getting under people's skin, but in a way it was enduring. He found her interesting. 

The shop door behind them flew open as Lemont stormed out of the building. The girl gave a squeak before dodging behind Henry's taller form. She gripped the back of his shirt as she looked around his side to get a look at Lemont.

Lemont was fuming and Bess only held back a giggle. 

"F/N Warrick! Where did you go missy!?! I turn around for a second and your gone. You better come back in here, we still have work to do rearranging those shelves!" Bess waved at the guy who sighed and rubbed his face. He gave her a small wave before he narrowed his eyes at Henry who only started back at the guy.

"Uh Hey Lemont, how's it-" before he could get any words out he was being pushed to the side by the other man.

Lemont grabbed the girls hand and pulled her back towards the shop. She gave a wave to the group before turning back and landing a few hits on Lemont's chest and shoulder who just pulled her back in to the shop before slamming the door shut.

All that could be heard was the yelling of the two. 

"Why so you always have to do that!!?!"  
"Your my sister and if you want to start working here your going to have to stop running off to get gumbo, and most importantly."

There was a pause before a louder yell was heard saying.

"Don't go around flirting with a Bolet!!!!!!!"  
"Noooooooo!!!!!"

Bess who had been trying her best to cover her mouth to stop a fit of giggles, busted out laughing. Nancy only snickered as she patted a now deeply red blushing Bolet's back. 

"I wasn't even trying, she started it"

Nancy smiled back at him saying "Maybe you should "start it" again." She wiggled her eyebrows as Henry looked her way before turning back around.

Looking at the door to Zeke's he gave a small smirk. His eyes tracing the Fran of the door before looking back to Nancy and sayings.

"Sounds like a good plan Nancy."


End file.
